


Lured

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Piercing, Community: hp_may_madness, Getting Together, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Put two and two together, dummy! I LIKE YOU!”, ‘red’, ‘briefs’ and ‘stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish)’ from Day 24 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lured

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/37386.html)

It happened every time he saw Bill, ever since he’d met him; he asked to see the tattoos and piercings he’d acquired since the last time. This time, Bill hadn’t given him the chance to ask.

“Er… Where are we going?” Harry asked, being led by the wrist through The Burrow.

“You wanna see what I’ve had done, right?” Bill asked, excitedly.

“Well, yeah but, why the secrecy?” Harry waved his hand towards the door Bill had just locked behind them.

“They may be in places that would make my mother blush,” he grinned.

“Oh,” Harry said, and then, “ _Ohhhhh_ ,” with wide eyes, as Bill undid his belt.

He stepped out of his jeans leaving him just in his red briefs. Harry tried and failed not to notice the sizeable bulge. He was grateful when Bill started to turn around. 

It was short lived, however, as Bill yanked down the back of his pants, revealing a pert arse and a beautiful new tattoo across one cheek. It was another mandala design, like the one that fanned down from Bill’s neck and out across his shoulders, beautiful and delicate without being feminine. Although, this one was different; the way it was shaped, it almost looked like…

“It’s an owl…” Harry said reverently, absentmindedly letting his fingertips trail over the design. He pulled away when Bill shivered. “Uh, sorry.”

“I don’t mind, I know how much you like them.”

Harry hoped that Bill didn’t know just how much he liked them. He hoped that Bill didn’t know that he wanked over memories of Incan designs and mandalas and nipple piercings on a near-nightly basis.

“It’s beautiful,” Harry said as he reluctantly straightened up.

Bill pulled his briefs back up and turned around, fingers playing with the elastic still. Harry could have sworn the bulge had gotten bigger since Bill turned around. Not that Harry was looking, of course.

“Do you… want to see what I got pierced?” Bill asked, a wicked gleam in his eye as he palmed his cock.

Harry couldn’t help but gasp. “You got your…”

Bill chuckled, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“If, y’know, if you don’t mind,” Harry said, trying for nonchalance and failing.

Bill pushed his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. Harry’s jaw dropped.

It was _beautiful_.

“Can… Can I-I… touch it?”

“Well, I haven’t abstained and carefully bathed it for over a month just so you can look at it,” Bill laughed.

“What?”

“Put two and two together, dummy!” Bill stepped forward, bringing a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. “I _like_ you!”

“You mean, you did it… for me?”

“I always do.” Bills lips were slow and soft, but the kiss gained heat as Harry’s hands wandered up Bill’s chest, toying with his nipple rings. “So, you like it?”

“I love it,” Harry grinned.

Bill kissed along Harry’s jaw, down his neck, undoing his shirt buttons. “I bet you’d love it even more if I fucked you with it.”

“Fuck, yes…”


End file.
